


Pillow Talk

by campsuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: Daichi and Suga find themselves at the other end of town from their apartment in a red heart-themed love hotel after attending a fancy dinner. Sexy time ensues.





	Pillow Talk

Sawamura Daichi is a sweaty, panting mess as he looks down on his lover for the past 12 years.

He and Sugawara Koushi share a feverish, passionate kiss before Suga lays back down on the bed, arching his back as soon as Daichi resumes pushing into him. A moan escapes Suga’s closed mouth.

Suga keeps a still yet firm hand on his cock, waiting for the right time to make himself go over the edge. He starts to feel Daichi’s rhythm climb into a steadier and faster pace. Heavy breathing replaces curses and moans. The ash blonde beauty knows where this is going and what he must do next. After a few more seconds of Daichi pumping into him, Suga reaches out a hand and starts flicking on his lover’s nipple the same time he starts pumping himself. High-pitched gasps start pouring out of the both of them and their breathing starts straining until Suga finally throws his head back, releasing into the space between them. Daichi’s entire body is straining against the overwhelming whole-body sensation of his orgasm but keeps his eye on the man below him, seeing him squirm, pant and whine.

It takes a few more moments before Daichi drops his head unto Suga’s chest, trying to steady his breathing. Finally, he pulls out and unceremoniously drops unto the bed. His arm, still wrapped around the former setter’s waist, pulling him to his side to face him. Suga faces Daichi’s chest and despite the sheen of sweat, starts peppering it with kisses, not lazy but eager, not pecks but breathy trails across his chest. Suga’s kisses moves up towards Daichi’s neck and jawline, all of it sounding very wet and noisy. “I love you so much,” Suga deliberately moans in between kisses, “You are always so good to me.”

Daichi lands a quick kiss unto ashy hair before pulling Suga further into him. “Again? Now? This is already our second one tonight,” Daichi complains but his hand betrays his words and starts digging into the soft locks in front of him, firmly massaging the offending kisser’s scalp. Suga replies with a small moan, “You just feel so good.”

Daichi’s hand moves from Suga’s hair to his waist, pulling him away and capturing his lips for a kiss laden with emotion and passion usually seen before sex, not after. The hunger is there. The fire is there. And neither is backing down. Suga’s hands roam across Daichi’s expansive and muscular back while Daichi’s hand goes from gripping Suga’s waist to grabbing his ass.

In the middle of a kiss, Daichi smiles and speaks directly unto Suga’s lips, “You little devil you.”

The shorter man retaliates by giving the former ace a long peck on the lips before lying back down on his back, releasing a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Daichi gets off the bed, in search of a towel, comes back to wipe the cooling sweat and cum on their bodies. The action is done carefully and lovingly yet Suga still giggles because of his current state of oversensitivity. Daichi makes a grand gesture of throwing the towel within the expanse of their cheesy heart-themed love hotel room. He lays back down next to Suga, who in turn, turns to lay his head on Daichi’s waiting arm. Suga’s fingers start tracing light circles on his lover’s side, not enough to trigger Daichi’s oversensitive state but has enough pressure to send tiny little tingles up Daichi’s back.

This is something they’ve been doing for twelve years now. They know each other’s bodies. They know where and when to push or pull. They started as clueless second year high school students, discovering their own bodies, learning their own reactions. Slowly, it evolved to learning to pleasure the other, what action results in what reaction. Fumbled actions and worried apologies start turning into requests and commands for harder, faster and more. Until finally, after years of intimately learning together, they come to a place where sex is still exciting, occasionally new, but it’s at a point where their bodies are in complete harmony. Touches are controlled, precise and knowing. Reactions are anticipated yet still very much savored and treasured.

Daichi raises the arm that Suga is laying on and uses it to force their bodies together. He lands another kiss on his head before murmuring into ash blonde locks, “Crazy night.”

“It’s your fault.”

“I know.” Daichi groans as he closes his eyes and hums in appreciation of the events earlier in the evening.

“I mean, there I was toasting champagne to Oikawa’s and Iwa’s fancy anniversary dinner and next thing you know, we’re at a hotel on the other side of town from our apartment. Before the red heart-shaped bed, couch and tables could even register in my senses, I’m face down, getting pounded into the mattress by a hungry wolf. I mean, my breathing couldn’t even catch up to what you were doing to me. I thought I was going to be the victim of sexual assault.”

A light growls escapes Daichi, sounding less frustrated and more embarrassed. “Sorry,” Daichi apologizes, sincere and exasperated with himself, “but don’t even start to pretend that you wouldn’t have liked it if I got extra rough with you.” Daichi yelps as he feels a finger stab his side.

“That’s true,” quips Suga, going back to tracing lazy circles on Daichi’s side. “Get me my phone, I have to sent Oikawa an apology for bailing out early.”

Daichi refuses to let go of Suga and ends up aimlessly reaching for a pair of pants on the floor. He feels a hard rectangle shape, pulls it up and releases the phone from the pants’ pocket. “Well, what do you know, I got _my_ phone.”

Daichi starts snapping up photos with the two posing for a few snaps to add to Daichi’s long standing collection of post-sex selfies of them. He doesn’t do it all the time but also not to say that there aren’t already hundreds of photos and videos of them in non-explicit poses: usually lovingly encased in each other’s hugs or drenched in swollen beads of sweat or eyes closed due to sheer physical exhaustion.

Suga grabs the phone from Daichi before the darker haired man starts to record a video. He turns away to compose a message to send to Oikawa.

_Sorry we had to leave early. Will make it up next weekend at the game. Will bring custard filled milk buns. Congratulations on 5 years of marriage, guys! (Even if you’ve been together for 15!) Love you two! – Suga_

Suga almost forgets to tag his name, remembering that he’s texting from Daichi’s phone. He throws the phone on the other end of the bed, moves to face Daichi again only to be met with loving eyes. The arm still underneath Suga presses him towards a firm chest and he feels another hand cup his cheek. Daichi kisses him in a soft yet passionate way, as if trying to send a very specific message to him. Even with both of their lips swollen from all the night’s kissing, sucking and licking, it still takes a while for them to pull apart from their kiss. When they do, with both slightly out of breath, Daichi speaks in that low, quiet bedroom voice he uses when he’s being a sap. “Sugarbunny, sweetheart, my forever lovebug, if you want me to be sane for the foreseeable future, do not dress up like tonight. Fuck, yes. No! Or you could, you know, I wouldn’t mind going crazy then, end up fucking you to oblivion.”

Suga feigns offense, “Are you objectifying me, Sawamura Daichi?”

“If I ever see you dressed up in another tux with your hair brushed back like that again, yes. Yes, I will objectify you. I will marvel at your impeccable bone structure.” _Kiss_. “I will worship the way your ass looks in tailored-to-fit pants.” _Kiss_. “I will be in awe of how powerful, strong yet graceful and beautiful you are.”

“Are you saying I look like a slob otherwise, Sawamura-san?”

“I’m just saying, your default mode is comfy-cozy. Nothing wrong with that at all. I usually have a different set of emotions for that look. It’s just that we don’t do this enough anymore that it’s like a sucker punch to the gut when I see this more formal side of you.”

“We’ve gotten old. We’re now creatures of habit bound to routines and schedules until the universe shrivels and dies.”

“We’re just 28, Sug.” Daichi deadpans.

“I knoooow but it’s not like my work as a writer requires me to dress up in a tux or a suit. Or pants, for that matter.”

Daichi appreciates the visual cue and hums in satisfaction though it sounds more like a moan, “I’m going to need you to wear my old blue cable knit sweater one of these days. That and nothing else.”

“Of course, you’d love that, won’t you, baby? You’d love to walk in our home with me hunched over my laptop with my huge nerd glasses, messy and greasy hair, greeting you with piping hot bowls of gyudon, and a side of gyoza. You’d see my long pale legs that’s only cut off by the hem of an oversized, stretched out, ratty pale blue cable knit sweater you’ve had since college, the same one that has a neckline that falls off of one shoulder and sleeves are always too long for me no matter how much I push them up my arms.”

Daichi closes his eyes, enriching the fantasy in his head even more. “Mmmmm, yes, Koushi.”

Suga continues his story but shifts his voice into his playful, sexy bedroom voice, “Then, once you’re full and the exhaustion of the day starts to settle in your body, you’d sit on the couch and you’ll pull me towards you. I’ll straddle you between my legs and you’ll see a familiar erection poking out from underneath said giant sweater, I’ll sit on your lap and rub both our cocks together while I kiss you silly. Am I right?”

“Yes,” Daichi says, trailing on that end of the word. Daichi’s hand makes its way back down again on Suga’s waist, its grip tightening.

“I think I threw out that old sweater away. It wasn’t even good for the donation box anymore.”

“Suga!”

Suga snickers behind a hand and hides, burying himself further into Daichi’s chest. “How about I just wear the tux when we’re out for groceries? Or put on a suit when doing yoga?”

Daichi cracks a smile and his grip loosens, knowing Suga is not being sarcastic but playful. Two can play at this game, he thinks. “No. What I want to see you wearing when doing yoga are those loose-fitting joggers that sit really low on your hips.”

“What is it with you and reallllly old clothes, babe?”

“Creature of habit! Your words, not mine!” Suga squirms away from Daichi’s grasp but doesn’t really make any real effort to get away. In fact, he just snuggles in closer, as if wanting to merge into Daichi’s body. Suga feels two arms enveloping around him in a secure hug, one that smells like home.

They both fall silent until Daichi starts from out of nowhere, “I love you, Suga. I cannot believe just how lucky I am to have you. I may have dropped the ball on worshipping at your feet lately, but tonight was a great wake-up call. You are sooo beautiful. You are just so physically perfect that it’s hard to look away. From your toned muscles, to the glow of your skin, to the beam of your smile. And the moles. All of the moles, they’re so beautiful. And that doesn’t even compare to how you are on the inside, babe. I wouldn’t even dare to start describing you as a person. Words will not do you justice. I am so lucky that you chose me to be yours.”

Suga feels tears forming in his eyes as he hears the whispered words filtering through his soft hair. The words are quiet but distinct and very honest. “Why does it feel like you’re going to propose again?”

Without the other knowing, they each take a quick glimpse at the shiny silver band on their hands. The silver still shines but scratches from years of daily wear has dulled the shine by a little bit.

“I’m just feeling sappy, Sug.”

“That you are.”

“I love you.”

Suga takes a big whiff of Daichi’s scent and breathes out slowly, “I love you more.”

Suga was just about to close his eyes and let sleep take him when something starts poking his ribs. “Daichi! You horndog!” Suga gets a pillow and slams it right smack on Daichi’s face. “Go to bed!”

Daichi retaliates, capturing the pillow in his hand, rolling on top of Suga’s chest and trapping his arms on his sides. Suga huffs, eyes still glistening from unshed tears even if his facial expression has already changed.

“Daichi, whatever you’re thinking, it’s a bad idea.”

“You love my bad ideas.”

Suga lets go of another huff, fails in hiding a very telling smile, “I do.”

Daichi dives towards Suga’s face for a kiss. Giggles erupt at the thought of going for a third round so late at night. The kisses continue and start to gain more momentum. Soon enough, their laughs and snickers evolve into heavy breathing, moaning and curses. 

**Author's Note:**

> First published work on AO3. I've had a few fics saved but never got the guts to publish them. So, please be gentle and thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
